A Known Wrong Gone Right Prologue
by toriaa
Summary: Bella's with Jacob. The new kid shows up, and is partnered with him in an English project. Will she stay with Jacob? Or will she end up with her green eyed, quiet parter? Longer Summary on profile. OOC, AH, AU, BxJ?BxE.


Okay, this is my first attempt at a longer fanfic. Please don't judge too harshly. In fact, do judge harshly. I need opinions, and please give feed back. I have no beta though. This starts off kind of different than other stories, and the first chapter is boring, but it gets better. It may be a little confusing at first, but as you get into further chapters things will be explained. There is a set plot for the story too. I know how everything will end and how it will get there. Although, I do need help with ideas. Different things that you could help make happen. Obviously, it'll be a little hard to tell me this chapter, since you know almost nothing that's going on, but the next chapter would be nice. This is probably the longest author's note I'll have, and sorry about it, but it's just because it's the beginning of the story. Grazie:)I need your opinion also; should I have playlists for the chapters or not.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and never will own "Twilight"; if anyone ever though so, they are obviously out of their minds and needs to be admitted to a mental istitution.

And without further adieu, I give you "A Known Wrong Gone Right." Enjoy!

* * *

Before I begin to relay any of the events that are contained into my complicated life, I'm going to start with introducing myself and my friends. I may even introduce some "enemies," as people like to call them. I can't introduce everyone, but I'm going to begin with the basics so it'll be easier to get into my story. Before I start, be aware that all the people I name attend Forks High School, which is in Forks, Washington, unless said otherwise. Forks is a small, dismal town that all the high school kids are proud of. The only reason we're proud of it is because we make the best with all we can in the little city.

So, my name is Isabella Swan. People call me Bella, and I refuse to put up with the name Izzy. I'm a senior. I disobey almost all the "rules" of high school stereotyping. I'm not the typical blonde hair, blue eyed head cheerleader. No, I'm sort of... an exception? I guess that's it. I'm the only brunette on the squad. I've also got those short legs and a long torso. My eyes are a hazel color, and I'm completely pale. I brought our squad to cheer nationals last year, and I plan on doing so this year. I don't mind standing out and being an oddity though. It just means that I've done a lot to get here. I've practiced tumbling for almost all my life. Did I mention I'm clumsy? I know that's weird, but when I'm focused on my cheer, I don't fall, but when I'm not doing sports, I'm a hazard to myself and anyone and everyone around me. I work out every so often to keep fit. I don't watch my eating, though. I have no need to because that's one blessing I was gifted with; a high metabolism. I can eat just about anything I want when I want. I don't worry about getting fat. I'm the top of my class with my grades, too. I work hard for that, and I have a certain amount of time I set aside specifically for homework and studying. I used to be completely shy, but that was before cheer brought me out my shell. Now I'm loud, friendly, and I'll talk to just about anybody. I have this wall thing where when I meet a person, I take a picture with them and if I think we're going to end up friends, I put them on my wall. If we hit off and they become one of my good friends that are trustworthy, they stay on the wall. It's kind of my way of reminding myself who my real friends are. Currently, Angela Weber, Katie Connolly, Emily Black, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, and Seth Swan are on my wall. All the rest of the people have been taken off, and I haven't met anyone new lately.

Angela is a sweet, quiet girl. She's a senior, like me. She was my friend before anyone even really knew my name. I mean, we're the type of friends that played in the sandbox in Kindergarten together. She's got brown hair and brown eyes, like me, but she's way taller than me- and darker. We don't really seem compatible as friends, but she's my best girl friend. When I need company but not unnecessary chatter, Angela's the girl to go to. She's the leader of our academics team, and she's great at training people for it. We were so close to making it to finals last year. We're ready for it this year though.

Katie is short- shorter than me I mean. She barely reaches five feet. She has hazel eyes and always dyes her hair. She's the only person that I can tell anything to, and she won't judge me for it. Did I mention she's my English teacher? Yeah, she's helped me through a lot and opened my eyes to a lot of things. She gives amazing advice when I need it too. Not once has she let me down. She's the sponsor/coach of the girls' basketball team. She also gives tennis lessons even though we don't have a tennis team. She also runs the school fund raisers for different charity donations.

Emily isn't really someone I see often, but she's Jacob's sister. So she looks like Jake, too- with longer hair and less muscles. She's currently engaged to Sam Uley, and he's come to all the family events I've been to so far. She really made me feel at home when I was at Jacob's house or going out with the family. She broke any awkwardness between their parents and me. For that, she's moved up fast in my book. She calls herself the go-to girl for fun. She's a graduate from Forks, and she is currently a sophomore at Stanford.

Jacob, you ask? He's tall, tan, muscular, has brown shaggy hair, and brown eyes. He's also a senior. This kid is the the captain of the football team. Did I mention he's getting us to finals? He's just about the best guy in this school, and- of course- all the girls want him. He smiles with his eyes, and it draws people to him as a person. He's got a really great, understanding, accepting personality. At times, though, he can be a handful- mostly when his head gets big from his "fans." I pick on him for that.

Edward, well, Edward has pure emerald green eyes; he's pale and an average height. He's got messy bed-hair. I couldn't say it's one specific color, but it's mainly a bronze color. He's a senior and the old new kid at school. I say old new kid because he's been there for a while, but still is finding his place in Forks. He's a quiet person at first, but once you get to know him, and he's comfortable with you, he talks about anything he wants and doesn't care what you think about it. He likes to make conceited jokes, and he's a protective friend. He's got an old soul and is very old-fashioned. He's not very normal, to say the least. As soon as he got to the school, he made sure he got to soccer tryouts. He made soccer captain, and that was no easy feat when he hadn't even been here for a week.

Seth is awesome. He's my little brother, but not by much. I'm only a year older than him. So that makes him a junior. I still call him little man though. I think I'm the only person he puts up with that for. When I'm home and I become emotional, there's his shoulder. He's been my support since he was born. We look nothing alike, though, because he's tall- about six foot two- and he's got blue eyes and blonde hair. He's a heartbreaker for the girls, but I make sure his heart doesn't get broken. This kid is big on basketball. He's determined to make basketball captain next year since a senior named Quil made captain this year.

I have two main people who are the- there's that word again- "enemies." One of them are Victoria. She's on the cheer squad with me, and is co-captain. Really, her problem with me is that we competed for captain, and I won out over her. She's been bitter. When she sees me, she sneers at me and calls me all kinds of names, but I could really care less because I know she's jealous. She's probably the only person I act full of myself around, and that's only because she's got a problem with me. She's a senior, and she's got red hair and a pale complexion. Barely anyone likes her stuck up attitude. She's got a posse of juniors though. Two of the girls, her right and left hand kids, are Lauren and Jessica. Those three put together are enough to drive the most sane person crazy.

The other person that I dislike is James. He's actually dating Victoria, but everyone knows he cheats on her. That's not the reason I don't like him though, because none of that's my business. I don't like him because just about every time I see him, he tries to feel me up. It ticks me off too, because he's so obvious about it. Instead of the passes normal guys make, he'll walk right up and just grab my boob like it's nothing. Well, he's only done it twice. The only reason he got me both times was because the first time, I was too much in shock to even realize what he was doing- so I forgot to slap him. The second time, I did more than just slap him; I punched him and broke his nose. He's steered clear of touching me since then, but still likes to verbally harass me.

Well, with that all cleared, I guess I should continue with more about stuff around me.

My life could be considered spectacular, in so many words, but it could also labeled as wrong, nasty, and messed up.

The good? I've got the love of my life, my grades are soaring in school at the moment, and I'm top of my game in athleticism. I owe all to him, the person in my life who turned out to be the complete opposite of what anyone expected. We've been through a lot together. No one has any idea, literally. I guess they will soon though.

The bad? I've caused some problems for people. I've made plenty of mistakes, but who can blame me? We all makes mistakes. And personally, I find no reason to be condemned for the ones I made. I'm not a church goer or anything, but I do know one thing Jesus said. "He who knows no sin cast the first stone." So, I may have messed up, but so has everyone in one way or another.

And presently, here I am, contemplating my past, staring into my future, and thinking of people that have been and will be hurt- even if it isn't intentional.


End file.
